Enchanted
by sweetheartslytherin123
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought he'd fall in love again after the death of his wife...but when Lily Luna Potter comes along, his idea changes dramatically. Dralily because its love
1. Forced Laughter and Faked Smiles

Chapter 1: Forced laughter and Fake smiles.

Draco Malfoy sat on a couch in the far back room of the Potter home. Reluctantly invited through his son, he sat, and still drinking the glass of Fire Whiskey he had an hour ago. These parties weren't fun anymore since the death of his wife five years ago. But his son was happy being here with his girlfriend, so Draco sat and waited to be freed of the Potter and Weasley home. His eyes lazily scanned the room around him, not surprised at most that he saw. Until he saw a girl, about sixteen, walk toward the bar and swig a shot down faster than he had in the entire night. He raised an eyebrow, and sighed, and decided to investigate. Draco moved closer to the bar, and gained a closer look. Short, black, hair along with a pale white body, in a black silk dress again took another shot, placing the glass down with a loud thud.

xxxxx

Lily Potter hated family parties. It was mainly for her father and mother to gloat about all they have gotten in their 'rough' lives. They had rough childhoods, but since the ages of seventeen, they had it easier than life itself. So, the raven haired girl walked over to the bar away from the entire wild group she called her family. Lily downed one shot, and sighed lightly. She watched her cousin, Rose, happily talking with her boyfriend, Scorpius, next to her brother, James, and his girlfriend, Eloisa. Even her brother Albus was sitting with his girlfriend, Lila. Lily had been allowed to date from an early age, but not many boys courted her. It wasn't like she a horrible person or something like that. The main reason is because she was The Boy Who Lived's little princess, and no one wanted to deal with breaking her heart. Plus, meeting the parents would probably be a very scary situation for any guy. So here she was, standing by the bar, taking another shot, harder than the first. The glass hit the table quickly, and she heard a voice from behind her.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Lily turned around to face Draco Malfoy, her cousin's boyfriend's father. She had always looked up to the older Malfoy, along with feeling a bit upset since the death of his late wife. She turned around to face Draco, and grabbed another glass, smiling.

"My parents don't really care that I drink as long as I don't embarrass myself when I do." Lily said, moving the glass up to look at the rich caramel color of the Fire Whiskey. She set the glass down, and leaned on the bar, still looking at the eldest Malfoy.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy? Enjoying your drink as well, or can I set you up with a new one?" She asked politely as possible, a warm smile on her lips.

She had always had a thing for Draco Malfoy. Even when she was little, she was caught writing his name on a piece of paper as soon as she could write. As she got older, she realized that it was just a school girl crush, and that he was old enough to be her father. But now as she stood near him, smelling the rich cologne he wore, butterflies reached her stomach. Their eyes met, and she quickly looked away, smiling.

xxxxx

Draco smiled at the youngest Potter child. Lily had always been said to be a fiery girl, full of life and reckless behavior. Some of her pranks she had set up were good enough to challenge those of her uncles, George and Fred. As she turned toward him, her beautiful green eyes met his. She had her grandmother of the same name's eyes. The eyes that caused a man he looked up to in his sixth year fall desperately in love with the other Lily. The only difference between the two is the hair color.

"Well, Miss Potter, I won't mind another. I think my glass is a little too empty at this point." Draco said, throwing his head back to finish off the rest of the drink in hand. He set it back down near Lily, and let her fill up his glass again. Draco raised her glass toward the girl, and smirked a little.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Potter." He said, and finished the glass in a second. The two set down the glasses together. A light airy sound filled the room, and Draco turned around to see that music was playing and dancing was starting. He turned back to the girl, still smirking.

"Would you like to dance?" He said, turning his hand out towards her.

xxxxx

Lily smiled as Draco answered her, and filled up his glass happily. She never knew the man to be a heavy drinker, but tonight was a holiday, and like it's said anything could happen. She raised her glass with his as he toasted toward her.

"And a Happy Christmas to you as well, Mister Malfoy." Lily said, and finished her glass at the same time as the older gentleman. As they set down their glasses together, a loud noise of the glass hitting the wood slightly made Lily jump, causing her to giggle. Soon the music also filled her ears, and she saw people dancing. Lily was a little shocked to hear that Draco Malfoy wanted to dance with her, but a small happy thrill rushed through her as soon as the question was spoken.

"I would love too." She said, placing her hand in his palm. The two walked toward the dancing hall, and smiled at each other. Again their eyes met, but instead of looking away, Lily locked onto his gaze. She placed her hand on his shoulder, as Draco placed his hand on her waist. The two joined hands again, and started waltzing to the music.

xxxxx

The music filled the room as Draco locked his eyes with Lily's. The two moved around the room, smiling and swaying to the music. The song was over in a few minutes, but it seemed like it lasted hours for the two. In those few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, it seemed like they knew so much about each other. As the music ended, the two released each other slowly and it seemed almost painful. Draco bowed toward Lily as she curtsied toward him, and again their eyes met. One look was all it took. Lily pulled Draco towards her quickly enough to whisper,

"Meet me in the hall closet in ten minutes,"

And pulled away from him, moving away to talk to her mother and aunt, but not before looking back at him, and smiling. Draco smiled back to her, and winked, before leaving the dance floor, and walking back to the couch he had been sitting on before Lily caught his attention.


	2. Walls of Insincerity

Chapter 2: Walls of Insincerity

Lily couldn't help but think about the night of Christmas Eve as she sat in her bedroom the next day, too early to go downstairs to start opening presents. As she lay in her bed, and looked up at her ceiling, she sighed. Last night after the few minutes her and Mr. Malf-Draco shared a dance, they had decided to meet in the broom closet of the second floor at the Potter manor. After speaking with her mother, Ginny, and her aunt, Hermione, she walked upstairs quietly and quickly, trying get away from the party as easily as possible.

"Hey Lils, where you off to?" a voice called to her as she walked up stairs. She quickly looked around to see her older brother, Albus, looking at her from the bottom of the staircase. Lily frowned lightly, and held her head.

"Sorry Al, I'm just not feeling too well tonight. I think I'm going to lie down." Lily said, smiling lightly.

"Oh, okay, hope you feel better. Happy Christmas." He said, walking away from the room.

"Happy Christmas." She called to him, as she practically ran up the stairs to the second floor. She was walking along the corridor, moving toward the room the two had planned. A hand grasped her hand, and Lily was pulled into a dark room as a door closed. She was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth, muffling her sound. She looked up to see those icy blue-grey eyes she had seen a few minutes ago, and she smiled behind his cupped hand.

"Not trying to scare me to death now, are you?" She asked him in a loud whisper, after he moved his hand away. He just started to chuckle. His laugh made her stomach do flips, and Lily could feel her cheeks become bright red.

xxxx

Draco smiled as he felt Lily's face get hot, knowing that she was blushing. He moved back lightly, giving them a small space between them. They stood in silence for a few seconds, and Draco came to think about his late wife. He hadn't seen her in five years. Five, long years since he's slept next to her, held her, kissed her, loved her, and knew that she was his and his alone. It has also been five years since he had even been this close to a woman alone, besides his mother. Lily was the first gir-woman he had felt something for in five years, even though his son, parents, friends and pretty much everyone had been trying to get him a girlfriend, or at least a date. Draco looked deep into Lily's eyes, and moved in to kiss her. But before he could move even closer, she started giggling.

xxxx

Lily looked into Draco's eyes and smiled. It seemed like a long time the two were silent, but before she knew it, he was leaning into her. But her mind wondered, and she started thinking about the last time she was in a closet with a boy like this. It was with Christopher Nott on James's fifteenth birthday when they were playing Spin the Bottle. She was about twelve, almost thirteen, and he was fourteen. That was her first kiss, and she remembered that he was really annoying and had the most horrible breathe. This caused her to start giggling, and Draco stopped moving closer.

"What's so funny?" He said to her, his voice barely above a whisper. Lily stopped laughing, and bit her lower lip in the dark.

"I just thought of something, really, really stupid and it happened just like this." She whispered back to him, and smiled lightly.

"So, I'm guessing you do this kind of thing often?" He asked. Lily looked up to him, thinking about the question. Somehow in the voice he seemed upset, and Lily frowned gently.

"No, this happened when I was in my third year. But it was with a really annoying guy who I didn't even like. That is how this time is different, and I don't mean the annoying part." She said, smiling to him, and moved into the kiss. He seemed surprised as their lips met, but he responded lightly. She kissed him hard before she pulled away, and she lightly gave him a few, sweet, light kisses.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, and they moved away from each other. Lily moved away from the door, as did Draco. Suddenly, hushed voices were heard, and the steps become louder. The two held their breath, looking toward each other. The voices got quieter, the steps died down, and they both let out a small sigh.

Lily smiled at Draco, and he smiled back at her. He looked closely at her, and kissed her lightly again. Though they were only kissing for about ten minutes, it felt like a blissful eternity for them both. He pulled away, and the two took deep breaths, having the wind sucked out of them.

"Do you have the time?" He asked her, still a little breathless, unable to see his watch in the dark.

She pulled her wand out and waved it lightly.

"Lumos." She said, and the room became lighter. She closed her eyes at the sudden impact of something bright, and soon opened them to see Draco looking at his watch. For what she could see it was ten thirty, about a half an hour since they ended the dance.

"I think I should go back downstairs, people are going to be looking for us." He said to her, and she frowned lightly. She liked their small amount of time they shared in the closet, and she could already tell she was developing feelings for Draco. More than she should have for a man more than twice her age. She pulled her wand out and flicked it again.

"Knox." She said, and the light that filled the room disappeared.

xxxx

Draco could easily tell as soon as Lily turned the light off that she was upset. He smiled lightly, and pushed a curl behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. He had already felt so much towards the young girl, young enough to be his daughter. But she seemed so much more than her age. She was exactly what he had been looking for in the past five years. She was his Christmas miracle.

"We'll see each other soon, I promise Lily. Just you wait and see." He told her, and took a deep breath. He opened the door, and he straightened his tie. He started to walk down the stairs, but not before looking back. Lily had walked out of the closet, and he winked at her and smiled. She smiled again, and walked towards her room, closing her door. Draco continued to smile as he walked downstairs.

xxxx

Lily opened her eyes as she sighed. Last night was amazing. And she wanted more of those nights, where she was in some sort of mysterious trance that caused her adrenaline to sky rocket and to make her feel wonderful. The dreams she had last night said it all. Draco Malfoy was the only thing on her mind. Suddenly, a knock was heard at Lily's door, and she slightly groaned as her cousin opened it.

Rose Weasley had always been the 'pretty' one. She got good grades, and had the most wanted guy in school as her boyfriend. She was said to be perfect, and Lily hated perfection. But she could never hate Rose; they were the closest out of all of the cousins, and they loved each other as much as any cousins could. As Rose moved toward Lily's bed, she pulled the blanket above her head, hoping that she'd leave. But instead Rose pulled the blanket away from her, causing Lily to groan toward her cousin.

"Come on, Lilibug, its Christmas! We have presents to open!" Rose said, smiling down at her younger cousin.

Lily sat up from her bed, and ran her fingers through her hair, yawning.

"You are too happy for seven in the morning, Rosie." She told her red-head cousin, stretching. She started to walk toward the bathroom, hoping to take a long shower.

"Present will be opened in five minutes, so you better get your arse downstairs before our brothers destroy your gifts." Rose told her, throwing the blanket back on the bed, and left the Lily.

Lily frowned lightly, and closed the bathroom door. So much for a long shower.

xxxx

Draco Malfoy sat at his dining room table, looking through the Daily Prophet and drinking his cup of hot coffee. It was Christmas day, and he was thankful his son was too old to wake him up at the crack of dawn to open presents. For now, he at least had time to think. Since last night, his mind has been filled with Lily Potter. Her sweet lips, her soft hair, the way her laugh gave him goose bumps. But his mind shouldn't be on the young girl. She could be his daughter; she was even younger than his own son! But she was so amazing in the way she could make his heart skip a beat be just looking at him with those emerald green eyes. The same eyes her father has. Potter, Harry Potter. How he hated Potter in school, along with what was most of his family. Her family. Draco sighed, thinking how strange this was. He didn't want to admit it just yet, but he had feelings for Potter's daughter, his one and only baby girl. It was wrong, and he knew it, but his heart said something different than his head. After all, all is fair in love and war.

Soon enough, he saw his son walk down the stairs, still in his normal sleepy state. Scorpius sat at the table near Draco, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Happy Christmas, Dad." He said, slightly yawning as he moved to take another sip of coffee.

"Happy Christmas, Scorp. You want to start opening the presents?" Draco asked, looking up passed his newspaper at his eighteen year old son. Scorpius looked for a second before realizing what his father meant.

"Oh sure, yeah," He told him moving from his seat, "I've got to meet Rose tonight anyway."

Draco looked up from his paper, and moved with his son toward the main living room. His parents stopped having really big Christmas's as soon as Scorpius was ten. They thought he was too old for the parties they gave, so instead, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy went on trips every year for Christmas. But not before giving their loving son and grandson a ton of gifts for Christmas day. Draco sat next to Scorpius near the tree, and looked at him.

"Going to visit them again today? Mind if I go with you? I'd rather not be alone on Christmas," He told his son, picking up one of the gifts near the tree, "You know how I get around the holidays."

Scorpius looked at him and smiled, but not before a look of confusion spread over his face.

"Um, sure dad, but don't you get annoyed by being near the family? I mean, I know for a fact they aren't your favorite people." He said, looking at him, as he unwrapped his first gift. Draco pondered the question a bit before answering, trying to find the right words without making it seem suspicious.

"I know they aren't, but I'd rather hang around them, than be alone here with all my liquor." Draco said, smirking. Scorpius laughed lightly at his father's comment, and the two smiled at each other. They finished opening all the presents, and Draco sat near the fireplace while Scorpius got ready. A he sat there, looking to the fire, an owl started flying through his window. Draco moved toward the owl and noticed the owl wearing the Potter crest. Lily. He scratched the bird's head, and looked to see what was in her feet. A small black box fell into his hand, and the bird flew away as soon as it came. Draco took the box and sat back down. It felt heavy; it wasn't small or big enough to be jewelry or something really big. Draco opened the box, and saw a small folded up piece of paper. He opened the letter and smiled at the words:

_Draco,_

_Last night was amazing to say the least. I thought I'd give you my thanks in a somewhat personal way. Happy Christmas!_

_Lily_

He laughed at the finishing of the letter, and looked in the box. Inside was a small book and piece of old paper. The book was filled with Lily and Draco's names, all in crayon and marker. The paper was a picture she drew when she was four of the two getting married. It was drawn in crayon and the eyes were dots, but it was adorable. He kissed the little heart drawn on the paper, and smiled. But still, in the little box there was a small gift. It was a necklace on a silver chain, with their initials on one side. The other side, however, had a white lily with a snake wrapped around it. Draco looked at the girl with amazement that Lily somehow did that in one night. He placed the necklace on himself and smiled. Now, he just had to find the perfect gift for her.


	3. Playful Conversation

Chapter 3: Playful Conversation

The Potter-Weasley family started unwrapping at seven, and it was about noon when they finally opened the last gift. Breakfast had long been forgotten, and now Lily's grandmother was making lunch for everyone. She had gotten clothes, makeup, a few gift cards, a new broom, hand knit sweaters from her grandparents and few new pranking tools from her uncle George. And she had gotten a lot of supplies from her parents for her new job working for the Daily Prophet. Lily got the job right before she graduated last year, and was happy to finally start her dream of being a journalist. But she was still hoping on one gift, from a certain someone who hadn't shown up just yet. As everyone stopped opening presents, people started leaving to help grandma, test out the new toys they had gotten, or to get ready for tonight. Lily sighed, and started picking up all of the wrapping paper and bows before her grandparents had to do. Grandpa Arthur, had been sick lately, and Grandma Molly was cooking and getting the dining room ready for everyone tonight. It took her awhile for her to pick up all the paper, and she threw it into the fire, watching it burn. Lily watched the fire, and in a second, it turned green and grew bigger. Scorpius and Draco Malfoy walked through the fireplace, covered in soot and carrying piles of gifts. She smiled as Draco walked in, but Scorpius came up to her, dropped the presents, and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Christmas Lily!" he said, lifting her up and spinning her around, causing them both to laugh.

"Happy Christmas Scorp." She said laughing still, as he put her down. She knew at the second he put her down he was looking for Rose.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom getting ready, but I think she'd be happy to see you." Lily told him, pointing up the stairs. Scorpius kissed her cheek in thanks, and almost ran up the staircase. That left Draco and Lily in the room together, alone. Lily walked closer to him, and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Mal-,"

"Please call me Draco, Lily. Mr. Malfoy makes me feel old." Draco said cutting her off, but she smiled anyway.

"Ok, well, Happy Christmas Draco." She said, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her, and kissed her lightly on the lips. As they kissed, Lily couldn't help but notice the necklace she give him was on his neck. She pulled away and reached her hand out to hold it up.

"You're actually wearing it." She said gleefully, dropping the necklace back on his chest.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not going to kill me, is it?" He said, laughing lightly. She smiled back at him, and looked into his eyes. It only took second for them to start at each other, but they were cut off by a loud voice.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily's father boomed, and moved over to the two. They instantly pulled away, and Harry came to wrap his arm around his daughter.

"Happy Christmas Harry. Lily was happy to keep me company while my son deserted me in your home." Draco said, and Lily giggled as their eyes met again. Harry smiled, and an awkward silence went over the room. Thankful, a few moments later, Ron and Hermione saved them from the awkwardness.

"Happy Christmas!" They both said together, as they joined Harry and Lily. Then, upstairs, they heard a crash, a scream, some yelling and footsteps going down the stairs. A second later, James came running, covering his eyes as he moved into the room.

"What happened James?" Lily asked her elder brother, as he uncovered his eyes.

"I just saw Rose and Scorpius snogging in the bathroom." He said, and both he and Lily crinkled their noses. Nothing was worse than walking in on your cousin making out in a bathroom.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry left to go stop the couple from traumatizing the rest of the family, and James walked into the kitchen to see if Grandma had any leftover food from making lunch, again, leaving the two alone. Lily turned toward Draco, and smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Draco?" She asked him, and his smirk said it all as he reached out to hold her hand.

The two walked past everyone as secretly as possible and made it out the door without anyone noticing. They two started walking in the new fallen snow, swinging their hands back and forth. Draco smiled, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. The two were far enough away from the house, where they finally could act how they wanted. Draco was happy to have Lily's warm body next to his, and as he placed his hands in his pocket, he felt the box. Draco stopped walking, stopping Lily and making her look back at him. He pale skin was red from the cold air hitting her face, and she looked even cuter than usual. Draco sighed lightly, and pulled her closer to him.

"Lily?" He asked her, his hot breathe crystalizing in the air, "Happy Christmas." Lily smiled and Draco took a deep breath, pulled out the box, showing it to her. As he opened the lid, it had a beautiful heart-shaped pendant on a silver chain. The necklace showed the snake wrapped around the white lily, just like the necklace she had given him. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry ever created.

xxxx

Lily gasped as she saw the beautiful necklace. She almost wanted to cry because of the beauty in the necklace. Lily wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and they both fell into the snow. Both of them were laughing their heads off as they lay next to each other in the snow. Lily smiled as Draco still held the box in his hands, and sat up.

"I love it Draco. It's the most beautiful necklace in the world." She told him, smiling. She pulled her hair back and up, turning her back to him as he placed the necklace on her, and clasped it. The metal was cool on her skin, and even in the snowy weather it felt amazing. Lily smiled and got up, holding her hand out to help Draco up. She kissed him lightly as soon as he joined her on his own two feet. She couldn't help but kiss him hard, but soon enough they pulled away. Draco sighed, and turned away from her. Lily frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, holding on to his hand tighter.

"Lily, what do you think about me?" He asked her, looking into her green eyes with a very serious look in his eyes. It took her a bit before she could answer the question, before she could phrase it correctly. She took a deep breath before answering him, moving closer to him.

"I think you're brave to be honest," She started, looking off into the snow, "You were raised in a home where had to believe exact what you're father believed, and if you didn't you were hated. When you got to school, you wanted to have friends, but that meant caring; something you were never shown. So instead of friends, you got followers. Instead of having conversation at dinner, you had insults to throw at people, including my family, especially my father and aunt." Draco's hold on her hand tightens around hers as she continued.

"So you grew up thinking this is how life works, you joined the Dark Lord because it would make you father accept you, something you thought you needed. Instead it put you all in danger and you could have died. Since he died, you changed your ways. You got married, had a wonderful son, got a job in the Ministry, and raised your family completely different from how you were raised. You showed your son the side of you that you always wanted from your father, and I have to tell you, Scorpius is one of the most friendliest and compassionate person I've ever meet. You changed yourself and it made you into the person you are today. I know how people look at you, and you are brave to take their looks in stride, ignoring them. Your life has been full with obstacles, and you've worked your way passed them all without any complain." Lily turned to look at him, her green eyes meeting his icy blue.

"That's what I think of you Draco, and that's what I love about. And nothing will make me ever think otherwise." She finished, squeezing his hand for reassurance. Draco pulled Lily back to him and kissed her hard on the lips, almost hard enough for their lips to bruise. She smiled as they pulled away breathless. He pulled her close to him and started to walk back to their house, them both smiling the whole time. Today started out to be amazing Christmas.


	4. Passing Notes in Secrecy

Chapter 4: Passing Notes in Secrecy

Draco felt a bit nervous in the Potter home now, knowing how Lily felt about him. He still knew it was wrong, he might even go to Azkaban for it, since she was technically a minor still, but she was happy with him, and that's all that mattered. She was definitely worth years in prison. But they had to separate as soon as they entered the house, covered in snow and red-face. Her brother, Albus, and her sister-in-law, Lila, gave them both a weird look, before Lily walked upstairs with them to get out of her damp clothes and change for Christmas. She smiled at him as she passed his sight, and he sighed. Draco murmured a spell and instantly his clothes were dry, and he seemed bored. Now he was really alone, and everyone was doing something. Soon enough, Scorpius came down the stairs, carrying Rose as they laugh. They reached the bottom, and Scorp placed Rose down, who then moved to give Draco a hug.

"Happy Christmas!" Rose told Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arm around Rose, and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Christmas Rose!" He told her, before he let go. Rose quickly moved back toward Scorpius, and he wrapped his arm around her. His mind went toward Lily, but he quickly shook the thought, and smiled at them.

"You scarred your cousin for life earlier. I think that was a pretty good Christmas prank." Draco told them, as Rose blushed and Scorpius laughed. The three started hearing voices. Lily and Ginny were walking down the stairs. Ginny was dressed in a scarlet dress, and her hair was held up in a bun. Though people may have thought Ginny Potter was a beautiful woman, Draco couldn't help but think her daughter outshined her greatly. Lily was dressed in a dark green dress, and her short black hair was in curls. He could tell that hair was still a little wet and her face was still a bit red, but she never looked more beautiful. He could see the necklace her got her on her neck, their initials shining in the well-lit room. As the two reached the stairs, Draco and Lily smiled at each other.

"Ginny, have you seen my tie?" They could hear Harry call from the upstairs. Ginny rolled her eyes, as did Lily, and walked up stairs to help her husband. Lily smiled at Draco, and he smiled back. It was like they were the only two people in the room, and Draco really liked it that way. But the voice of Rose Weasley broke them of their thoughts.

xxxx

"Lily, you seem to be in a good mood now." Rose said, and Lily was broken from her thoughts. She smiled towards her cousin and went to hug her.

"Yes, I am in a really good mood, despite your wakeup call this morning." She said, laughing.

"Wake up call?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow to the girls, and Lily broke away and sighed.

"Rose came into my room this morning at seven to wake me up to open presents. Bloody seven! And she's older than I am! A nineteen year old shouldn't be waking up at the crack of dawn to open presents!" She told Draco, who chuckled, and Lily couldn't help but blush. Lily couldn't help but be distracted by Draco's every action. Just the fact that he was standing so close to her made her dizzy with frustration. She was with her family. She was still the good girl, the apple of her parent's eye. If they found out she had feelings for Draco, she would be killed, or worse, disowned. She knew for a fact that Draco wasn't a person a on her fathers' favorite list. They used to torment each other in school. Even her aunt Hermione gave him a black eye in their third year. Lily had heard hundreds of stories about Draco and how he was a slimey git, but she didn't see him in that way. She had never seen him in that way, nor could she ever in the future. Even if he broke her heart into thousands of little pieces, she could never hate him.

"I like presents! I mean, it is Christmas after all." Rose said, breaking Lily from her thoughts. It seemed like she was daydreaming for a few minutes, because James had now join them, a sandwich in his hands.

"Grandma says lunch is ready. And it looks like Uncle Ron is already going to kill everyone for not being at the table in about three seconds." He said, causing everyone to hurry out. No one wanted to get in between Ron Weasley and his food.

xxxx

Draco sat down at the huge table with the whole Weasley-Potter clan. Charlie and Fleur had now shown up, along with their children. George and his wife, along with Percy's, and his kids were also there. Even Teddy Lupin had come to join them. Draco smiled at his second cousin, though the family's had never been too close. Molly Weasley, along with Lily and Rose, started carrying out all the food from the kitchen. It was like a Hogwarts feast, with everything you can imagine, even down to the Pumpkin Juice. For a person who hadn't been to Hogwarts in years, it gave him a small flashback to his days as a student, but his thoughts were broken when someone took a seat next him. Draco looked over to see Lily's eyes looking back to him. Draco got a little nervous seeing her next to him with all her family there, but she was sitting next to her cousin Lucy, and they were talking about a certain Quidditch game they had both seen. He let out a sigh, and turned to his plate, and watched it being filled with food magically. He was about to start, before Harry tapped his glass, causing everyone to look at him. Ron looked like he was about to kill Harry, because he knew it would take a while for this toast to be over. Draco smirked as he looked back to Harry, who had started the toast.

"Family, friends, and the like, I'm so happy you guys could join us this Christmas. When I was little, I hate Christmas, until I was eleven and the Weasley's took me in as family," as he said this, he raised his glass toward Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, "And for seven years, I spent with them. In those seven years, besides having my best friends, I also met my wife." Ginny started blushing, and Draco looked toward Lily, who was looking at her father.

"When Ginny and I got married, we had our first Christmas in a small flat on Diagon Alley. After five years, we were here, watching our son on his first Christmas. A year later, it was Al's turn, and after two more, Lilibug was here with us as well," Draco looked toward Lily, who was now blushing over her father's childhood nickname for her. "Over the years, Christmas has become a welcome time for me. It's a time for family and friends to share love and happiness with each other, and right now, I couldn't be happier to be in any place but here." He said raising his glass in a toast.

"To family." Harry said, smiling towards his wife who joined him, standing.

"To friends." Ginny said, smiling at Draco, raising her glass towards him.

"To love." Rose said, holding Scorpius hand.

"Agreed." Albus, James, and Teddy said, happily looking at their wives and fiancées next to them.

"To new beginnings." Lily said, and grabbed Draco's hand from underneath the tables.

"To the future." He told her, squeezing her hand. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, before giving their attention back to Harry.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said, and raised his cup, and everyone followed suit. Lily moved her hand to take her glass, and raised it towards her father, and then turned towards Draco, holding her cup. He grabbed his glass, and they cheered together. And now, everyone was sitting, and they all started to eat. Ron looked happiest of all to eat, and started in as soon as the toast was finished. Everyone was happy to eat their food, but Draco and Lily were really happy. They were still holding hands under the table. It was about an hour later, and their lunch was finished, and everyone was sitting in the living room. Draco and Lily were sitting next to each other on couch, not as close as they wanted to be, but still next to each. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, who wants to play Quidditch?" James asked, and Draco could hear the happiness from around the room. Lily looked happy and stood up.

"I call captain." Both she and James said, and everyone's happy mood suddenly drained. Draco could help but raise his eyebrow, and looked towards his son.

"Lily and James are really competitive, so not a lot of people like to be playing when they are going against each other. Plus they get into these huge bets that are really crazy and troublesome for whoever loses." Scorpius told his dad, and Draco nodded, looking back toward the two.

"Now, who is playing?" James asked everyone, and most of the kids raised their hands.

"How many people is that?" Lily asked, looking around.

"Each team would have exactly the right amount if we get two more people." Albus said, looking around, at everyone. Lily looked towards Draco, and their eyes meet. Her eyes seemed to beg for him, so Draco sighed and stood up.

"I'll play, but it's been awhile." Draco said, putting his hands into his pocket. Lily smiled as he looked towards her. Then Draco looked toward Harry, and smirked.

"Hey Potter, how about we have rematch? It's been years since we played against each other. I missed beating your arse in Quidditch." Draco said, looking toward Harry. Harry raised an eye at Draco, and smiled.

"You're on Malfoy, but truthfully, I don't remember you ever beating me personally," Harry said, looking towards Draco, "Jay, you take me, Lil, you take Malfoy."

xxxx

"What are the stakes?" Lily asked, crossing her arms out in front of her. James pondered the question for a moment before looking back at his sister, smiling wickedly.

"How about whoever wins gets to pick out present from each other that they get to keep. No price worries or anything like that. Deal?" He asked, reaching his hand out to finalize the deal. Lily smiled, and reached out her hand to shake his.

"Deal." Lily said, smiling towards him, and shook his hand. Soon enough, everyone was leaving the room to get their brooms and change their clothes, since As soon as they were all gone, Lily went to go sit next to Draco, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Did you every beat my dad in Quidditch at school?" She asked Draco, nuzzling into his neck. Lily looked up at him and he smiled.

"Sadly, no, but I beat every other team. I swear you're dad used to have some sort of spell on him during games," he told Lily, causing her to laughed, "Why?"

"Oh, just because if I lose either I'm losing my new broom or my laptop, and sadly I both need for my job." She told him, sighing. Draco kissed her forehead, and placed his head on her own.

"Lily, I promise, if you don't win, I will win it back for you somehow." He said, and Lily smiled.

"Oh, you better. Or you will be in big trouble, trust me," She told him, getting up. Lily noticed that she was still wearing her dress, "You want to come up to my room while I go change?" Draco looked at her, and smiled.

"Of course Lily, I would love too." Draco said, and got up, walking over to her. Lily reached for his hand, and he took it, as the two made their way upstairs.


	5. The Night is Sparkling

Chapter 5: The Night is Sparkling

Draco sat on Lily's bed, and smiled her. Her whole room was a deep green, just like her eyes. He had completely forgotten that she was Slytherin like his son, just like him. Lily was probably one of the only in the Potter-Weasley family in years. As she was in her closet, Draco looked around her room. Her walls were covered in roses and lilies that were painted everywhere in different colors. Everything was very little and airy, and every surfaced was covered in papers and pictures. The girl had tons of pictures, everything for when she was a baby to last night at the party. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at different pictures. One from her fifth birthday, where she blew out the candles and was smiling, another where she got her first owl. Most of them were her with her long hair, and he happened to see the one where her hair was getting cut on her sixth birthday. Some were with family, but most were with her friends, smiling, doing funny faces, and other different thing. One picture shocked him. It was one of her grandmother, and Snape throwing Lily into leaves Draco have never seen this picture before, nor did he know where she got it. Most people didn't know that Lily and Snape knew each other, let alone where friend. But then, Lily walked out of the bathroom, and looked at him. She was dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans, her hair now straightened.

"Having fun love?" She asked him, as she walked over to her dresser, where Draco stood. He smiled at her, and kissed her lightly.

"Sure, you're pictures sure tell a very interesting story." He told her, as he placed his around her, pulling her into him.

"I guess, I just like to take pictures. Maybe that's why I really want to be a journalist." She told him, going over to her bed to grab her new broom. Draco smiled at Lily, and walked over to her.

"You want to be a journalist?" He asked, sitting back down on her bed. Lily looked up at him as she took the ribbon off the broom.

"I always have. I just got a job working for the Daily Prophet after I graduated, and I start after the holidays." She told him. Draco looked back towards the picture as she walked towards him.

"Where did you get this one Lily?" He asked him, holding up the frame. Lily looked at him and smiled as she took the frame from him.

"I found it in the Slytherin Common Room one night. I was up at the most ungodly hour and I was sitting on the couch. I swear a picture moved and the picture dropped out. I knew at once it was my grandmother's, put I kept it a secret. And it's been in the frame since then, on this desk. It seemed like it belonged to him," She said, pointing at Snape, "I heard that he loved her. A lot. But I've never seen him in any other pictures from her album so I guess they had a fallout about something."

Draco looked at Lily, and frowned lightly. She had no idea about how Snape cared so much for her grandmother; he reluctantly kept her father alive. How he got Lily into Hogwarts, and how she practically brought her to her grandfather. Snape loved Lily, but Lily loved James. There was never any chance between the two, and yet he still cared for her. Draco looked at his Lily, and smiled. She was a lot like her grandmother in way. Except that instead of falling in love with a man like her father, she fell in love with a Snape. He was that Snape. They were in love, a love that had skipped a complete generation. It was a forbidden love, something they couldn't tell anyone about nor let anyone see. Draco knew this, and he hoped Lily knew this as well. Their love would probably never be public, and that's how life had to be. No holding hands, no eating dinner, no public displays of affection. None of this could happen, at least, how it was now. Draco sighed as he placed the picture back on her desk, and walked over to Lily, grabbing her by her waist in a hug. As the two laughed in the room, the picture of the elder Lily and Snape were smiling and laughing towards the two from a hazy glass frame. History definitely repeats itself.

xxxx

The sky had cleared up a bit, and the snow had stop, making it perfect weather to play Quidditch. Lily stood on one side of the court, while James stood on the opposite side. Lily, Albus, Eloisa, Teddy, Lucy, Rose, and Draco were on one team, while James, Harry, Victorie, Scorpius, Hugo, Molly, and Harry on the other. Lily was smiling in her older brother, while he couldn't help but frown.

"Who's being Seeker?" Harry asked, as Lily and James looked at each other. Usually the two would play Seeker, but it was dad's and Draco's positions on their old Quidditch teams.

"Let's have Dad and Mr. Malfoy played Seeker." Albus said, shifting his broom back and forth, his impatient nature definitely showing at this point.

"Fine with me. How about you Jay?" Lily asked her brother, looking towards him.

"Sure, why not. You're going to need all the help you can get." James said, smirking towards his little sister. Lily snickered at him.

"Yeah, let's just see who wins, dear old brother of mine." She said, getting on her broom, and flying up towards the goal. Everyone then got on their brooms and flew off towards their spots. Lila then opened the Quidditch supplies, letting go the Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the Snitch in one quick motion, starting the game. Lily smiled as Draco raced into the sky along with her father. Let the games begin.

xxxx

It was about an hour and a half later, and everyone came back into the house. Draco was helping Harry walked, since he injured his leg in game, along with Teddy. James was fighting with Lily, his bragging attitude gone and now he was in a horrible mood. Lily on the other hand, was smiling and holding her head up high, knowing the outcome of the game.

"I call a rematch! Dad hurt his leg, so not fair!" James was complaining towards his sister, and crossed her arms across his chest.

"Sorry, James, I don't do rematches. Yes, I'm upset that daddy hurt himself, I still won, fair and square." Lily took him, looking at him.

"You did not!" James yelled towards her, as they reached the house.

"I did not! We were beating you fourteen to seven, even before Draco caught the Snitch!" She told him, closing the door loudly behind her.

"You two keep your voices down right this minute!" Molly Weasley told her grandchildren, looking at them from the kitchen doorway. Lily and James quickly shut their mouths, but still stared at each. Draco was helping Harry to the couch in living room, while Teddy got his Aunt Ginny. Lily walked over to her dad, and sat next him on the couch, pulling his ankle on to her lap, and taking her wand out. Harry quickly sat up, and held his arms out in protest towards her.

"Lil, you know you aren't the best with Healing Spells." Harry told, trying to be a sensitive as possible with his youngest daughter, but it didn't work. Lily looked at her father, and placed his foot off her lap. She got up in a huff, and walked towards the staircase, her new broom in hand. Harry looked over towards Draco, and sighed.

"She once tried to fix my broken arm. Well, she fixed it, while breaking my other one. You can never trust her with healing things; thank god she's working for the Daily Prophet, instead St. Mungo." Harry told him, and they heard a door slam from upstairs. Both of the men sighed, and soon enough Ginny was walking down the stairs with Teddy beside her.

"What happened with Lily?" Ginny asked Harry, as she sat down next to him, with her wand at hand.

"She was trying to fix my ankle, so I asked her not too." Harry said, sighing. Ginny rolled her eyes, and with a wave of the wand, Harry's ankle was back to normal. Draco smiled as he moved away from the couch to let Harry get up. Harry looked towards Draco, and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me," He said, extending out his hand, "And congrats. You've finally beat me Malfoy. It only took you thirty four years." Draco laughed at this realization, as Ginny and Harry walked away. Draco found himself alone in the huge room, so he decided to go see Lily. He quietly walked up the stairs, trying not to get the attention of anyone. While walking toward her room, he could hear Scorpius and Rose quietly talking. Draco smiled as he moved towards Lily's door.

"Lily…," He whispered towards her door, holding the doorknob, "It's me, can I come in?" The door magically opened, and Draco stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and locking it. As he turned around, he saw Lily curled into a ball on her bed, facing away from him.

xxxx

Lily heard Draco knock on her door, and opened the lock for him, not even moving from the spot on her bed. But she did look at him as he moved on to her bed, facing the side she was looking at. He pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, and smiled at her, causing Lily to show him a faint smile.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked her, his voice quiet, just barely above a whisper. She sniffled and looked at him, her eyes sad.

"No…" Lily said, her voice hoarse from not speaking and the crying. Draco cupped her face in his hand, and Lily sighed.

"My father treats me like I'm five. I'm going to seventeen in a few days, and he treats me like a baby. I can't stand it!" She told him, pushing her hair back passed her forehead, and sighed frustratedly. Lily moved even into a tighter ball, her forehead evenly on Draco's chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and he started to rub her back.

"He treats you like that because one, you are his baby girl, and two, you are the youngest of his children. Trust me, I still have moments where I think Scorpius is that five year old little boy who used to beg to ride on my broom." Draco told her, laughing lightly. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Scorpius on his father's broom, and wiped her eyes.

"Well, he better get used to it, I'll be seventeen in a few days." She told him, sitting up from her bed. Draco moved with her, enclosing his arms around her shoulders, and Lily couldn't help but fall into him. Being in his arms made Lily feel safe and secure, a feeling she hasn't felt for a long time. Sudden a knock came from her door, and the couple jumped at the realization. Lily moved to open the door, and clicked the lock ever so slowly, hoping to give Draco enough to time to at least hide.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, opening her door enough to stick her head out. It was her cousin Teddy, whose bright blue hair made her smile as he looked at him. She simply opened her door, for him, and quickly turned around. The blonde had mysterious disappeared, causing Lily to let out a relieved sigh.

"Your dad didn't mind to upset you, Lil. He was just being honest." Teddy told her, walking into her room nonchalantly, like he had for most of her life. Lily sighed and closed her door.

"Yeah Ted, but he didn't have to be so mean about it. He could at least let me have a chance! I was like thirteen the last time I did a Healing Spell, and I had just learned them. I think I've learned more in my four years to do a Healing Spell correctly." She told him, crossing her arms.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." Teddy told her, laughing, as he ruffled her hair up. Lily couldn't help but blow at him.

"And you! I'm not five anymore Teddy! Just because I may be years younger than you, it doesn't mean that I'm a little kid. I'm going to be seventeen in nine days, so you better get used to it!" She told him, going towards him. Teddy instinctively left her room before she could hex him, and Lily locked her door again. She turned around, her back against wall, and slid to the floor, angry as ever. Draco then walked out of the bathroom, and sighed, walking up towards her. He put his hand out towards her, and she hesitantly put her hand into his. Draco pulled Lily out, and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving in a swaying circle. Lily used her wand, and turned her music on, and soon enough, the two were dancing again. Draco smiled at Lily, and she couldn't help but smile as they circled her room to the sound of the music.


	6. Blushing All the Way Home

Chapter 6: Blushing All the Way Home

It was about an hour later, and the couple secret emerged from the room. It seemed like everyone was leaving to spend Christmas night with their families. Draco and Lily walked down the stairs nonchalantly, and moved towards Rose and Scorpius, who were snogging on the couch. Draco moved towards his son, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we've had enough of that for the day, son." He said, as Scorpius and Rose blushed, trying to fix themselves. Lily laughed, and smiled at the two.

"Hey Scorp, you have some lipstick, right here." She said, wiping his face, causing him to blush even more. Draco and Lily couldn't help but laugh at their expense, as the young couple moved towards the fireplace to leave.

"What did you get from James?" Draco whispered to her, as they walked slowly next to her.

"Oh, I got secret parchment. Its paper that only lets the people who have their names on it, see it," She whispered back, smiling, "So if I wrote you a letter and only our names were on it, as in signed on it, then we could only read it." Draco smirked at her, as the two reached the fireplace.

"Dad?" Scorpius suddenly said, breaking Draco of his lovesick trance.

"Yes Scorp?" He asked him, rubbing the back of his head. Scorpius smiled as he held Rose's hand.

"Can Rose come over later, maybe with Lily as company?" He asked, as the two smiled at him. Draco raised his eyebrow, and looked towards Lily.

"Our parents usually go to some sort of party every Christmas night so we usually just stay at home and do nothing." Lily told him, holding her hands behind her back. Draco wanted to hold her hand in his, but not now. Yet, at least.

"I'll go, why not?" Lily answered him, and Draco looked at Rose, who couldn't look any happier. Draco sighed, and smiled at them all.

"Sure, but in like three hours so we can clean the house and get ready for you guys." Draco told them, and Lily and Rose smiled.

"Three hours? Just enough time to get ready." Rose joked, causing Lily to laugh, and the boys to roll their eyes. Scorpius and Rose kissed each other in goodbye, and though Draco and Lily desperately wanted to do the same, they hugged quickly. As they hugged, she slipped a pad of the secret parchment into his pocket, and moved away, smiling for all to see. They all smiled at each other and waved as Draco and Scorpius went through the fireplace to go home. Rose left the room as soon as they left, mostly going to get ready, and Lily danced out of the room, to go rest up stairs to see her forbidden love.

xxxx

I had been about three hours later, and Draco just fixed his shirt. He decided to take a shower and get all nice and fresh for Lily. It's been years since he had done anything like that for a woman. But she was something special, and from the letter she had sent him, she had done the same. The secret parchment worked like a charm, so the two now had a way to share their deepest thoughts and ideas for each other without having to worry about anyone finding out about them. It was that simple, and the idea of it took a huge weight off his shoulders. As he was combing his hair, he heard his doorbell ring, and he smiled. He hurried down the corridor, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure every hair was in place, and went to open the door for the two girls. He couldn't even remember that last time he was this excited for someone. As the door open, Rose and Lily walked through the door, with a basket in their hands.

"What's that?" He asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Food." The two said in unison, causing them to giggle a bit. Draco could tell that they'd had some Butterbeer, but as long as they weren't too gone, he was happy to have them.

"Rosie-Posy!" Scorpius said, hurrying down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and twirled her into the air. The two kissed lightly, making the other couple very uncomfortable. Of course Draco would love to do the same thing, but they could, so he smiled at her, and placed his hand out for her to take it. As so as she did, Draco led her into the kitchen to place the food down on the container. He looked around the two see if the couple were looking. Once they knew they were alone, Draco, grabbed Lily by the waist, and placed her on the kitchen container, kissing her all the while. Oh, how he loved her kisses. Lily pulled away and kissed his cheek, red faced still from the cold air. Lily pushed a piece of Draco's hair back and smiled, kissing him again lightly.

"Happy love?" She asked him, her hand still cupping his cheek. Draco grabbed her hand, and kissed it, looking at her.

"Yes, so very happy, especially now that you are here." He told him, picking her up and putting her down from the counter. He smiled at her lightly, and kissed her again. It had only been a few hours but it seemed like an eternity to them both. You could easily tell that the two had an instant attraction towards each other; like it was hidden beneath both of their hearts and had finally reached the surface. Draco pulled away from her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the kitchen, towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, and Draco smirked.

"I've seen your bed room, time for you to see mine." He told her, pulling her up the stairs. Draco lead her up the large staircase to the third floor, to a door made of chestnut wood, carved with the Malfoy name. He opened it and Lily gasped. Draco room was a deep green, much like Lily's, but filled with different types of things. The room had chestnut furniture everywhere, and the large bed was covered in green and black silk coverlets. Most of the room was designed like the Slytherin common room, and it made Draco feel at home. Still holding her hand, he led Lily towards his bed, and had her lay down next to her. For a few minutes, the two just stared at each other, communicating through their eyes. It was about five minutes before either of them spoke.

"Lily…" Draco said, his voice just above a whisper. Their hands were still intertwined.

"Draco…" She answered, running her thumb over their hands.

"What is something you've always wanted to do?" He asked her, looking down at their hands, then back up to her vibrant eyes. It took her a minute before she could answer him.

"I've always wanted to sit under a tree in the rain, under a blanket, with the person I love," Lily told him, her green eyes boring into Draco's icy blue as if trying to see why the question was asked, "What about you love?"

"I've always wanted to go into the forest on a really dark night and camp, toasting marshmallows over a fire." He told her, and a thought hit him. That had been something Draco had wanted to do forever, but yet Lily was the first person he ever told. The idea of it had always seemed so Muggle, which is the main reason he never told of it before. Even Astoria didn't know, and the guilt hit Draco at the realization. He shook the thought off as he looked back towards Lily, and smiled towards her. He placed his head on her shoulder, and dozed lightly as she played with his hair with her free hand. It was few minutes before she started talking again.

"Dra…?" She asked, looking up at his ceiling, which contained the constellation he was named after. Draco murmured in reason to her question.

"Do you think what we are doing is wrong?" She asked him, and he raised his head lightly to look at her.

"Yes, and no. It may be wrong in other people's views, like your family and my son, but in my eyes, I see nothing wrong with it. We…care a lot about each other, and no one is going to change the way I feel about you. Every smile you give me, the laughs I hear from you, the kisses you give make me the happiest man in the Wizarding World. I loved to be near you in every way possible, and when we are apart, you are on my every thought. I wake thinking about you, and at night, my dreams are filled for you. Lily Potter, you are my world, and I will do anything to keep it that way." Draco told her, and moved up to kiss her gently on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Draco never wanted this kiss to end.

xxxx

But it had to. Lily pulled away gently, their faces almost touching, as she caught her breath. All of this kissing was going to make her lightheaded. As she looked down at him, she saw that he was wearing the necklace still. How simple the necklace was, but how much it meant to her that he was wearing in. As the lamp in the room shined on the necklace, she smiled and kissed his cheek. She rolled unto her back and started to stare at the ceiling again, her mind filled with thoughts. Draco moved to lay his head back on shoulder, and she started to play with his hair again, twirling pieces with her fingers. It seemed like they were content in their love hold, and Lily couldn't help but close her eyes, and started to dream.

It was about an hour later when Lily opened her eyes to see Draco's ceiling. As she looked next her, was gone. Lily sat up and frowned.

"Nice of you to leave me alone…" She whispered angrily, as she swung her legs of the side of the bed.

"I didn't." She heard a voice say from behind her, and she jumped lightly. Lily turned to see Draco, who was brushing his hair, smiling at her.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, and my hair was a mess so I decided to brush it," He told her calmly, "I would never leave you alone." Lily sighed and smiled at him. Her head turned to look at the clock and it was about eleven o'clock. Lily couldn't help but think where her cousin was, and what she was doing at this point. Lily then looked back toward Draco, a puzzled look on her face.

"What have Rose and Scorpius been doing for an hour?" She asked him, and both of their eyes widen. Draco and Lily went to the door, and opened it cautiously before walking downstairs. They heard noise in the kitchen, and she looked at him before rounding the corner, and seeing her cousin and Scorpius looking a cookbook with tons of batter and cooking supplies around the room. Lily looked toward Draco as he entered the doorway with her, and she could tell he was ready to kill his son.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what have you done?" He yelled toward the two, who instantly looked up and dropped their spoons.

"We were making a cake, " Rose said, moving from the counter towards the doorway, her hands up in defense, "Well, trying anyway. We thought it would be good and we had a little trouble with the mixer." Draco sighed, and Lily bit her lower lip, trying to stiffen a laugh. Draco looked at her and she couldn't help be laugh. Draco smiled at her and sighed looking at his son.

"You are cleaning this up, now. I meant, Scorpius, your grandparents will be home tomorrow and they want to visit and I'd rather not have the maid here during her, as well as our, holiday," He told him seriously, but smiled as he looked towards Lily, "Would you like to play Wizard Chess, Lily?" Lily smiled and nodded yes, the laughter still slightly causing her body to shake. He held out his hand towards her, and Lily happily took it, and the two left up the staircase toward the study.


	7. Spending Forever Wondering If You Knew

Chapter 7: Spend Forever Wondering If You Knew

Draco and Lily had been playing for about an hour before he had her checkmated. She sighed, leaning her head on her arm, and looked at the board. Draco smirked at the puzzled expression on Lily's face, and she gave him a death glare. Draco couldn't help but laugh, as Lily sadly moved her piece, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms. Draco couldn't help but move his piece across the board.

"Checkmate." Draco said, and sat back. He looked at Lily, who was pouting. He rolled his eyes and got up, moving over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. Lily moved away from him lightly, Draco chuckled at her immature behavior. He sighed and sat back in his seat, playing with his king. She looked at him, and smiled. Lily sighed and moved to sit on his lap, crossing her legs. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Draco wrapped his around her waist. Rose and Scorpius yelled from the kitchen, signaling the two the cake was finally done and the mess was cleaned. Lily moved from his lap and start off to the kitchen, feeling hungry after the hour of playing. Draco looked defeating, realizing Lily would rather eat cake then sit with him. He looked towards the clock and realized it was late, and he needed to send the two girls off so both he and his son could sleep. Draco followed Lily off towards the kitchen, liking the sound of cake even better than before.

xxxx

Teddy Lupin walked up towards his cousin's room, worried about her. The two hadn't talked since their earlier fight, and Teddy loved his younger 'cousin', and knew how he left it was horrible.

"Lily," He said, knocking on door, "We need to talk." When he received no reply, Teddt shrugged and turned the knob to open the door. He expected to find her on her bed, or at her desk, but as he looked around, no one was in sight. Teddy frowned realizing she and Rose hadn't returned yet, seeing that the time was late. It was unlikely that Lily would have loved to stay there and watch her cousin make out with her boyfriend, which made him think about why they hadn't returned. Teddy walked towards Lily's desk, seeing the pictures she had taken over the years, including one of the two of them, smiling at the camera. Teddy smiled, and saw something that caught his eye. A piece of elegant paper was on her desk, a piece of parchment featuring the Malfoy crest. He picked it up and started to read from it. _Burning passion, missing you, can't wait to kiss you, all my love… _Teddy though that maybe Rose had left a letter in Lily's room, but he saw Lily's name on the paper, along with Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Teddy whispered to himself, looking up from the paper. Lily, his cousin, and Draco Malfoy, a man old enough to be her father. This was insane. Ted took the paper, and put into his pocket, a scowl on his lips. He needed to talk to his cousin, and figure out what in the world was going on. Ted moved out of the room, and shut the door, heading toward the living room.

xxxx

The four ate the cake in quiet, but blissful, peace. Lily knew it was getting late, and that she needed to be headed home. It was Christmas after all. Lily finished her last bite, and looked towards her cousin.

"Rose, we need to head back." She said, starting to take her plate, before Draco pulled out his wand and levitated the plate toward the sink. Rose groaned, looking toward her cousin, and sighed, knowing she was right. Lily moved to hug Draco, as Rose and Scorpius kissed goodbye. Lily pulled Draco towards her and whispered "I'll write you when I get home." Draco smiled and nodded towards her, as he moved to hug Rose and Lily moved to hug Scorpius. After all the goodbyes happened, Lily and Rose grabbed their basket, smiling, and with a loud pop the girls we gone. As Scorpius headed towards the stairs, Draco cleared his throat, having his son look at him. Scorpius looked to the kitchen sink, which was filled with dirty dishes. Scorpius sadly walked towards the kitchens, and Draco smirked, heading out towards his room.

xxxx

Lily and Rose suddenly appeared in the living room, causing Teddy to leave the kitchen to see them. He smiled as Rose headed up towards her room, but frowned at Lily. She noticed his sad expression, and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Ted?" She asked, causing him to sigh. He moved from his laid-back expression into a rigid one and looked towards his cousin. He pulled out from his pocket the letter he had taken, showing it to her.

"Do you mind telling me what this is Lily?" He asked her, as Lily's eyes widen.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She hissed, trying to get take it out of his hands, but Teddy pulled back quickly, shocked.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get into for just having letters like this in your room from him? Do you know you could be killed?" Teddy yelled at her, causing Lily to shush him.

"Keep your bloody voice down!" She said, taking his arm and pulling him into their study, which had sound-proof walls. Lily closed the door and sighed. Ted looked towards her and crossed his arm, waiting for his answers.

"Yes, I know how much trouble we could get into!" She told him.

"Then why are you doing it?" Ted asked her, his voice filled with hate. He was angry, obvious, and didn't how to express it to his cousin. He loved Lily like a sister and would hate to see the worst outcome in this situation.

"Because, I think I'm in love with him." She told him quietly, looking towards the floor.

"Lily, being in love with a man old enough to be your father is not possible," He yelled at her, almost thankfully for the sound-proof room, "You can't be in love with him, and I'm going to tell your father!"

Lily immediately grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Please Teddy, please don't do that!" She yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. Teddy pulled him away from her grasp, and turned back to her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He hissed at her, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Remus and Nymphadora." She said quietly, meeting his gaze. Teddy's anger grew even more at the sound of his parent's names.

"How dare you compare them to this, Lily, they were nothi—"

"They were everything like this! Your father was worried about being with your mother because he was 'too old' for her! And that didn't stop her! She loved your father, and they got married, and had you. And they died together because they loved each other and you! They loved each other despite their age, as do Draco and I!" Lily yelled at him, her eyes filled with angry tears, cutting him off mid-sentence. Teddy sighed, trying to calm himself down, look down at the floor then back up to Lily.

"You're right…" He said to her, finally calm, his hair changing again, back to his normal mood. "Lily, my parents loved each other despite society's view on their relationship. And I guess I could understand why you love him, and though I'm not supporting it, I will keep it a secret and help you."

Lily smiled at him through her tears, and rushed to hug him. "Thank you Teddy, thank you so much." She mumbled, happy tears going down her face. Teddy smiled at her, and returned the hug. The two looked at each other, and exited the study. Lily moved up the stairs to write Draco, and Teddy moved toward the fireplace, heading home to see Victorie.


	8. Update!

Hey there guys! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed the story, added it to their favorites, etc. It makes me so happy that my idea that popped into my head at night when I couldn't sleep has made you guys do this. Well, I wrote this to say I'm sorry for not keeping up with the story but I'm going to try to know. I have chapter eight in progress right now. And I know how the story is going to end and everything, it's just taking the time the time to write it all out. So while I'm editing a few of the chapters and reloading them, I'm gonna answer some of your questions:

Merdarkandtwisty: thank you for anything! To tell you the truth, most of this story was written either late at night, or when I was in my writing mode and wrote during my breaks at school and anytime I had my laptop when I had extra time in class. And most of the story was posted before I had anyone read it for mistakes. You, along with a few of my friends, have been the ones who had read and told me the mistakes from reading it on her, and when they were around as I wrote it on my laptop. So that's why there are a bunch of mistakes and I will try and fix them and put them back up edited. Anyway, on to your questions.

The Lily I have in my mind instead based on her looks in the book. She is a bit based of myself and using what Harry looks like. Lily in this story has green eyes, though in the book it is said that Albus is the only one to have Harry's eyes. The hair is something I think she would do to break away from the Weasleys and her grandmother, but again, she is based off me.

SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER AND SKIPPED TO THIS! Rose and Scorpius aren't the first two to find out about them. Sorry. I was going to have them be the first and my friend told me they should too, but as I kept writing the story, Teddy seemed the best to found out first. But Rose and Scorpius are going to find out, and I promise it will be great!

Yes I mean Bill, my bad. And again sorry for the mistakes. James is married and Albus is engaged. Sorry for that. On to the whole 'youngest daughter' thing…. How do you know they don't have another daughter… I may or may not address that. You'll have to wait and see.

Draco and Lily make me happy and I'm glad you love the character I have in my mind and Draco/Lily fluffiness! I've been a Draco fan before I even read the books due to fanfiction on Quizilla, and Draco has always been my favorite character. But I have never been able to ship (or crackship) him with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, or anyone really. So Lily is the way of having Draco to myself, in a way, while focusing on a character we only get to learn about with a few pages and a few seconds in the movie and book.

Tiftaf02387: Thanks! I know, it's a strange thing. But I've always kind could see Draco as a guy who would fall for a younger girl, as a teacher in Hogwarts or whatever. So the idea isn't too strange, but the pairing could be. I was shocked to find other stories with this pairing and those are great!

To my lovely lady Lindsey, thanks for reading this, helping me with the proofreading and editing, and helping make the tough decisions in this story. I love you a lot and I hope you like this shout out! And I can't wait for the picture (Which will be the cover picture for this story).

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, or at least read my story and favorite it. It makes me smile a lot and helps me write more enough and keep this story going because I do love it. Thanks again and you will be seeing a new chapter by the end of this week, I promise!

Xoxoxoxox,

Sweetheartslytherin123


	9. My Thoughts Echo Your Name

Chapter 8: My Thoughts Echo Your Name

Draco was worried about Lily. It had been a few days since she heard from her, but it did make sense. Her seventeenth birthday was only three days away and from what he had seen, her family was making this a very important moment in her life. The last he heard from her was the night of Christmas, though he had received little things to remind him of her. A lily on his bed on the morning, a note on his desk, a little present on his doorstep. Even if it seemed like she wasn't speaking to him, she knew how to keep his mind on her. He laughed as he stirred his cup of coffee, and saw his fireplace glow green, and Scorpius and Rose walked into the room. Both of their hands were filled with party supplies and what looked like a few gifts. Draco rose from his sit and went to help them, putting all of the gifts on the floor of the main living room.

"For Lily's party I suppose?" He asked them, looking at the bag now sitting on his floor.

"My aunt is making this party the biggest and best party ever, and its killing all of us. Lily's so frustrated; I haven't seen her for days." Rose said, moving toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. Scorpius stretched, raising his arms about his head.

"With all of the work we're putting in this party, Lily better love it." He said, moving toward kitchen, taking a coffee cup from the cabinet and enjoying the smell of it. Draco knew his son hated waking up in the morning, and it seemed like going out shopping with his girlfriend this early had taken a real toll on him, since he usually hated drinking coffee.

"You looked tired, Scorp." Draco told him, sitting back at the table, and started to read the Daily Prophet. Lily had started to work on the paper, and he secretly loved to read her articles. They made him smile, mainly because it didn't seem like his love saw the dark side of anything. If she had been alive during the war, her articles would have been the good side of the world, whatever that may have been. This attitude to life made her seem like her godmother, Luna Lovegood, whom she was named after. Draco never cared for Loony Lovegood, but he loved the way Lily took after her. He loved all things about Lily.

"Hey dad, you are coming to Lily's birthday, right?" Scorpius asked him, sitting across from him now. Draco thought about the question. Of course he was going; he just wasn't sure how to answer without expressing any emotion about in that way. Draco nodded as he sipped his coffee, his eyes lazily reading the paper, trying not to look distracted. Scorp scanned his father for a moment, trying to find any sort of emotion in his face, but looked away back at his coffee. Draco sighed internally, and started to actually read another article. As his attention drifted, the fireplace glowed green and out step and very angry Lily.

"I am not wearing that dress! I would rather not turn seventeen then have to wear that pink, frilly thing my mother calls a dress!" She angrily said her voice hoarse and raw. By the way her voice sounded, it seemed like either she hadn't talked all day or she had been yelling. Draco was unsure if she had come to speak to him or to her cousin, but he cared none the less. He shared the same look as his son, as Rose moved to see to her cousin.

"Lily, every Weasley in our family has worn that dress on their seventeenth birthday party." Rose told her, placing a hand on her back. Lily shrugged her away and moved towards the table.

"Rose, if you hadn't noticed, I AM NOT A WEASLEY!" She told her, crossing her arms. Draco couldn't help but think she looked cute angry. He got up from his sit and walked next to Lily.

"I think I can help you." He told her, smirking as she caught his eye.

xxxx

Lily followed Draco up the staircase, Rose and Scorpius not far behind. All she wanted to do grab his hand, but she had to keep herself calm, and as far away as possible, as they walked into his bedroom. Her mind flashed images of the last time she was in this room, but shook them away as Draco moved into his closet and pulled a big white box out. He placed the box in front of her, and she gave him a very weird look, unsure what to do with it. The look on his face told her to wait, and soon enough, he ended up opening the box, revealing a dress. But this wasn't a normal dress, it was pure white, silk covered with lace and beading. It was beautiful, beautiful enough to make Lily want to cry.

"Draco, it's….so beautiful. I've never seen a dress like this." She told him, lifting up a sleeve, feeling the material. Rose and Scorpius simply nodded in agreement. Draco handed Lily the dress, causing them to share eye contact.

"Lily can't take that." Rose said, breaking the moment between the two, and Lily frowned.

"Why the hell not?" She asked her cousin, her voice like an almost whine. She was more than happy to wear the dress, and it's not like it wasn't going to waste in Draco's closet. She could see the thin layer of dust on the box when Draco placed it before them.

"One, your mother will kill you. Two, Grandmother will be crushed not seeing you in the dress. And three, it's not a dress people wear on their seventeenth birthday." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Actually," Draco said, putting the box away, "This is a dress people have worn on their seventeenth birthday. It was my mother's, who gave it to me for my daughter, if I would ever have one. Plus, I think I could talk your mother into letting you wear it."

The hug Lily gave him seemed very out of place, too caring for a family friend, but at the point she didn't care. Her boyfriend finally seemed to be saving her birthday, and as it being one of the most important days in her life, she happy to be wearing his dress. She let go, letting the hug go on a little longer that was normal, but she was happy. Very happy, all because of Draco, and the beautiful dress.

Xxxx

Draco fixed his tie for the third time tonight. It was Lily's seventeenth birthday party, and he was hoping for a dance at least with his girlfriend. They deserved as much, being separated for the past week as the party was planned and adjusted to make the family happy with the celebration. Scorpius had left an hour earlier to help with decorations and such. So when a knock was heard at his door, he sighed loudly and moved to open the door, yanking it open. Before him stood Lily, her short hair now curled and a white lily was in it, to match the dress he had given her. The dress fit her in all the right places and made her look enough more dainty and delicate than usually.

"Need help with something?" She asked quietly, her voice soft and soothing to him. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, kissing her lightly on the lips. She giggled as she pulled away, and walked into the room, as he closed the door behind them.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the party?" He asked her gently, sitting on the bed, looking at her. Lily smiled and joined him, sitting opposite him on his bed.

"I'm supposed to be resting actually. But I thought, while I had time, I would see you. I mean, we are going to be at a party, and it's not like I can just kiss you whenever I want. So this time will have to do." She told him, looking into his eyes, kissing his cheek lightly before laying back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Draco smirked and fell back into place next to her, reaching for her hand and playing with her fingers. He chuckled as she yawned, almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Maybe you should try resting her for a bit love. That way you can do what you mother wanted and we can still have our time together." Draco told her, moving so he was facing her, resting his head on his head, his elbow arched. Lily turned to him, her eyes slightly drooping, and nodded. Draco got up and moved to other side of his bed, picking her up, and laying her down, pulling the covers up, carefully, hoping not to damage her hair. Draco moved back to the opposite side, and moved in next to her, pulling her into his arms, and lying back against the pillows. His eyes started to feel heavy, and to the soon, he too was asleep.

xxxx

Lily's eyes opened slightly, taking in the appearance of the room. Completely forgetting where she was, her eyes snapped opened and before she could bolt up, she felt the tug on her waist. Then she remembered, and looked back at Draco, who was still sleeping. She quietly got out of his arms, and moved to look at him. She had never really seen him asleep, and she had to admit, his hair looked adorable all twisted and tossed like it was. She moved away from the bed and stretched, raising her arms above her head, and let out a soft sigh. She couldn't stand to leave like this, but she knew she needed to get back home and at least be in her room when her mother called her down for the party. So, she took a piece of parchment and a quill, writing him a note on her absence, before leaving it by his bedside and quietly exiting the room.

"Lily?" A voice rang out from the hallway, and she faced Scorpius. Lily could feel her heartbeat quicken and her pupils get bigger, her mind racing trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Scorpius looked a bit tired, but dashing in his suit and tie. The father and son had a lot of the same taste, noticing that the two were wearing the same tie.

"What are you doing here, especially in my father's room?" He asked her quietly, his gaze curious towards her. Lily blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"Hey Scorp! Well, I didn't have any white shoes that would go with the dress your father let me borrow, so I thought I would ask him if he had any in that magic closet of his," She lied, laughing at this part, "But sadly he didn't so it looks like I'm going to having to wear Rose's shoes, which is a size bigger than my feet." Scorpius arched his brow at her, and Lily smiled. The two stood in silence for a few moments before Scorpius smiled at her.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, you better get back home; I heard your mother was looking for you." He told her, which earned a groan from the brunette. Scorpius let her move past him towards the fire place and she smiled at him.

"See you in an hour?" She asked him, looking back from the green light surrounding her.

"You know it," He told her, the classic Malfoy smirk on his face, "Oh, and Lily?" She looked at him, held her breath, afraid of what was coming next.

"Happy birthday." He said, and Lily let her breath out quietly. She smiled, spun on her heel, and walked into the fire, letting engulf her, back to her family.

xxxx

Scorpius turned to enter his father's room to find him sitting up in bed, his hair a mess and his tie pulled away from his collar. He knocked on the desk to get Draco's attention, and he smiled at his son.

"Hey, Lily was just here, too bad you couldn't help her with her shoes." He said quietly, and looked towards his father. Draco seemed to have no idea what his son was talking about, arching his eyebrow at him the way Scorp had done to Lily herself. Draco sat up then, and started to smooth his hair down, looking towards his mirror.

"Oh, well, yes. You would think that someone in her family would have white shoes that would fit her but no. And I don't have women's shoes in my closet, but never less, she came her looking for them." Draco said, looking at the mirror, fixing his tie to go along with the rest of his appearance. He looked back at Scorpius and the two shared a smile. Draco huffed and quietly moved towards his bathroom, leaving his son alone in the room for a moment.

"Hey Scorp!" Draco called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Scorpius answered, moving to look in the mirror himself.

"Do you mind getting my comb of my nightstand?" Draco called again, and Scorpius moved toward the little table, noticing a folded piece of paper. Scorp, being curious, couldn't help but pick it up and unfold it.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for the nap, it was great and it let us spend some time together before the party. I'll make sure to save you a dance._

_Love,_

_Lily xx_

Scorpius's eyes widen as he read the note. His demeanor changed from curiosity to anger to bitterness within the blink of an eye. His smirked quickly changed into a scowl, and he stuffed the note into his pocket, before grabbing his father's comb and moving into the bathroom to give it to him.

A/N: So yeah, a little bit of suspense for you guys. Seems like Scorpius is pretty mad about finding out. What do you think he'll do next? This was actually supposed to carry on into what happens after the note, but then I realized how long the chapter is and I decided to cut it off here. Don't worry, I'm going to work on Chapter 9 now and finished the next part before I forget it. Thanks for checking it out and makes sure to R&R! –Sweetheartslytherin123


	10. Words I Held Back

Chapter 9: Words I Held Back

Scorpius was fuming. He knew his father could tell his attitude has changed, but he didn't care. How could Draco do that to him, to his mother! Astoria had only died about five years ago, and now his father had moved on. That person just so happened to be a girl who was young enough to be his bloody sister! As they reached the Potter home, Scorp completely left his father to find his girlfriend. She, thankfully, was getting drinks at the table. Scorpius picked up a shot glass and down it, and then took another one, doing the same as before. Rose looked at him, and he gave her a faint smile, grabbed a glass of Butterbeer, taking Rose's hand, and moved toward the staircase. Lily would be making her appearance soon. The two were close friends, practically siblings. The idea of Lily and Draco together caused Scorpius to have a bitter taste in mouth, and he sipped his Butterbeer, trying to get rid of it.

Soon enough the music started, and Lily walked down the staircase, her father helping her down. He could tell that her shoes were a bit too big and the girl was afraid she was going to fall, but he didn't care at this point. The pair moved from the stairs to the middle of the ballroom, and the first dance had started. Couples started to dance as well, and Rose took Scorpius by hand and they started to dance as well.

"Is something wrong Scorpius?" Rose asked him, her chocolate brown eyes looking into his icy blue. He faked a smile for her girlfriend, and twirled her around.

"I'm just peachy." He lied to her, his gaze moving to Lily, who his father was walking now walking towards.

xxxx

Lily couldn't help but smile even brighter as she saw Draco coming towards her on the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked Harry, who smiled towards his daughter, kissing her forehead, before handing her to Draco, who immediately started to dance with her. He smiled as he pulled her closer, and spin them both around, causing Lily to laugh. Her eyes couldn't help but pass over people in the crowd around her. She spotted Rose, who smiled at her, and Scorpius, whose eyes met hers with a cold, heartless moment, before turning back to her cousin.

"Is something wrong with Scorpius?" She asked him lightly, her smile turning into a small frown. Draco looked up from her and looked towards Scorpius, receiving the same icy stare, before turning back to Lily.

"He's been acting weird since we've left. Maybe I should talk to him." Draco mused before someone cleared their throat. The two turned to Scorpius, who looked at both of them with a scowl.

"Can I have this dance, Lily?" Scorpius asked, it seemed, through gritted teeth. Draco looked towards Lily before giving her hand off to Scorpius, leaving the two to dance. Scorpius smirked as they started to dance, and Lily keep a small grin on her face, wondering what had set him off.

"I know." He murmured towards her as they dance and Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Know what Scorpius?" She asked, and he gripped her closer to him so their faces were almost touching.

"About you and my father," He sneered at her quietly, and her eyes widen, "How long do you think you two would be able to keep this a secret? How could you do this to me and my family?" The last line was a bit too loud, and few couples dancing turned to look at the two, but just then they forced smiles as Scorpius spun her around. As they joined back as the looks left them, Lily looked towards him, a frown on her lips.

"What do you mean doing this to do? It has nothing to do with you!" She whispered harshly towards him, and his grip on her hand got tighter.

"It has everything to do with me, my father, and my mother, in case you forgot about her! I thought I could trust you Lily, but now I know who I have to tell." Scorpius said and he looked up. Lily followed his gaze towards her parents, and Lily heartbeat quicken.

"Scorpius you can't!" She whispered loudly, looking towards him, tears filling the brim of her eyes.

"Why the bloody hell shouldn't I?" He asked her, a challenge in his voice. The song they were dancing too had died, and the two had separated. They two looked at each other harshly and Lily sighed.

"If you want to talk to your father and me about this, then let's do so. But don't act this way around all of these people. Bring Rose into the study, we can talk there." She told him gently. Scorpius left her then and moved to find his girlfriend. As Lily wiped her eyes, she moved towards Draco and motioned with her eyes to follow him. As the two moved into the study, Lily looked up to him and the tears started to fall.

"He knows." She whispered towards him, and Draco's eyes widen, and pulled Lily into him. He was fearful about his son's knowledge, but angrier towards him for making Lily cry on her birthday.

xxxx

Scorpius pretty much pulled Rose into the study, and once the two were inside, he closed the door and locked it, switching the shades so no one could see. As he turned around, he looked towards his father, who was holding a crying Lily. The two Malfoy's met each other's gaze, icy blue meeting icy blue.

"Lily, what's wrong? What's going on?" Rose asked quietly, moving towards her younger cousin. Draco let go of her as Rose pulled her into her, letting the brunette cry onto her shoulder.

"What's going on Rose," Scorpius said, the bitterness in his voice, looking towards his father who moved to the desk facing Scorpius, "Is that my father and your cousin have been having a relationship!" Rose shockingly looked towards her crying cousin, who simple nodded against her shoulder.

"Congratulations!" Rose mused, hugging her cousin closer to her.

"What?" All three of them asked in unison, looking towards Rose, who was smiling brightly.

"Well, Lily has always had a thing for Draco; I've known that since we were kids. And ever since Astoria died, your dad's been lonely. They are both what each other needs!" Rose told them, walking over to hug Draco before taking Lily over to the older man.

"Are you insane Rose!" Scorpius yelled at her, causing the redhead to wince, and Lily's tears to start falling again. Rose looked towards him and frowned.

"No I'm not insane Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I'm happy that your father and my cousin can finally be happy and we shouldn't be in the way of that." Rose told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Scorpius sighed loudly, throwing his arms above his head, pacing around the room.

"Rose, do you not understand that they could both be put into prison for this! Lily is young enough to be my sister! How the bloody hell do you think my mother would think!" He yelled at his girlfriend. Draco jaw tensed and he let go of Lily to go towards his son.

"This has nothing to do with your mother and you have no right to bring her conversation!" Draco yelled at his son, and Scorpius sneered back at him.

"It has everything to do with mom! How do you think she would feel about you dating someone young enough to be my sister?" Scorpius yelled back. Rose moved over towards Lily, and tried to calm her down, as the yelling match continued.

"I should hex you right now for treating not only me, but Lily, Rose, and your mother with this much disrespect!" Draco yelled at his son, pulling out his wand. Scorpius pulled out his as well, ready to fight back.

"Hey now, none of this needs to happen." A new voice appeared, and they all looked towards Teddy and Victorie who had entered the room.

"How did you-"Scorpius started before Teddy's laugh stopped him.

"Please, I pretty much grew up under this house. You learn how to pick a lock." He told them, crossing his arms, his hair a vibrant yellow. Victorie had moved towards her two cousins, pulling Lily into her as the tears had now turned into a slight sniffle.

"Teddy, no offense, but how in world do you know what's going on?" Draco asked him, still holding his wand out, seeing his son doing the same. Teddy sighed walking to stand between the father and son.

"I found a letter that you had sent Lily about a week and half ago. I confronted her about it and she told me. I told her I would do as much as I could to help you two out. In turn, my wife agreed to help her cousin." Teddy told them. Draco looked towards Lily, who looked at him sadly. She moved away from her cousins to walk towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you; After he found out, my mom almost immediately started the party planning and I had no time to write you." Lily said, quietly. Draco placed his hand under her chin, and had her look into his eyes.

"It ok Lily, I understand." Draco said smiling, and Lily showed a small smile. Scorpius anger got the better of him. Again.

xxxx

"Am I the only one who thinks this is insane?" Teddy heard Scorpius yell, and Teddy turned towards him, his hair turning dark blue.

"Hey, I'm not waving the Draco/Lily flag here either Scorpius, but it's not my relationship to judge." Teddy told him, his arms moving to lower Scorpius's wand.

"We're not asking you to support Scorpius; we just want to accept it." Lily said her voice louder than it had been all night. Teddy watched as Scorpius looked towards Lily, Draco, Rose, Victorie, and towards himself, before he sighed.

"Fine; I'm not going to tell anyone." He told them, and Lily brighten instantly, moving to hug Scorpius. He instantly pulled away from her.

"Just because I accept it doesn't mean I trust you anymore Lily. Our friendship is over as long as you're dating my father." Scorpius told her before exiting the room. Rose looked at everyone apologetically before following her boyfriend out. Draco moved towards Lily and they two shared a small smile before exiting the study as well. Teddy sighed and pulled his wife into him, kissing her forehead.

"How did we get pulled into this?" He asked her, and she shrugged, pulling him out of the room, turning off the light and with shutting the door of the study, they all rejoined the party.


End file.
